Hydretomb
Powers and Stats Tier:High 4-C 'Likely '''High 6-C ' 'Name:'Hydretomb 'Origin:'Pokemon 'Gender:'Likely Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Pokemon 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Intangibility,Ignores Barriers,Takes Down Stamina Twice As Quick,Curse Manipulation,Darkness And Shadow Manipulation,Mind Manipulation,Ghostly Air Manipulation,Statistics Amplification,Dream Manipulation,Status Effect Inducement,Dark Or Evil Aura Attacks,Resistance To Poison Attacks And Soul Manipulation,Immunity To Mind Manipulation,Telekinesis,Flight,Elemental Manipulation,Energy Manipulation,Sound Manipulation,AP And Crit Ratio Augmentation,Resistance To Earth Manipulation,Physic/Mind Abilities,Fire Manipulation,Grass Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation,Water Manipulation 'Attack Potency:Large Island Level+ '(Should be at least as strong as other 3rd Stage Pokémon) Likely 'Large Island Level+ '(Is powerful and feared enough to have needed to be sealed, making it at least comparable to other high tier non-legendaries in the verse like Charizard, Ampharos, Gyarados, and Typhlosion) 'Speed:'At Least 'Sub-Relativistic '(Pokémon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings) At least '''Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Pokémon with combat speeds of .034c) Lifting Strength:Class 100 '''(Can Learn Strength) Likely '''Class 5 Striking Strength:Large Island Class+ ''' '''Durability:Large Island level+ Stamina:'Very High (Is a Pokémon made up of a lot of ghosts) '''Range:'Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. 'Standard Equipment:'None Notable '''Intelligence: High Weaknesses:'''Unknown '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Spiritomb's presence exerts heavy pressure, which makes the opponent tire out twice as quick. * Infiltrator: Spiritomb has the ability to bypass barriers like Reflect and Light Screen. * Curse: Spiritomb cuts a portion of HP to land a curse on the opponent, which saps their health considerably every turn. * Pursuit: Spiritomb damages the opponent with darkness, and it does double the damage if it predicted the opponent attempting to retreat. * Confuse Ray: Spiritomb shoots a sinister ray of light that confuses the opponent. * Spite: Spirtomb will cause the last move to hit it to lose the amount of times it can be performed. * Shadow Sneak: Spiritomb extends its shadow behind the opponent to launch a priority attack. * Feint Attack: Spiritomb hits the opponent when they're not looking with a dark based move. It has a hard time missing. * Hypnosis: Spiritomb uses the power of suggestion to put the opponent to sleep. * Dream Eater: Spiritomb saps the life of a sleeping opponent from their dreams, which heals Spiritomb. * Ominous Wind: Spiritomb unleashes a gust of ghostly wind, which has a chance to raise every stat of Spiritomb. * Sucker Punch: Spiritomb attacks first with a dark based hit, but only if the opponent was planning to unleash an attack. * Nasty Plot: Spiritomb thinks naughty thoughts, which boosts its special attack considerably. * Memento: Spiritomb sacrifices its life to sharply lower the AP of the opponent. This move is useless in a versus match. * Dark Pulse: Spiritomb unleashes wave of evil aura imbued with evil thoughts. The amount of dark aura is enough to cause potential flinching in the opponent, rendering them motionless long enough to get another attack off. * Outrage:'An attack that lasts two to three turns. Afterwards, the attacker will become confused. * '''Hyper Voice:'A loud attack that uses sound waves to injure. * 'Tri Attack:'A Normal-type attack. A triangular field of energy is created and launched at the target. * 'Dragon Rage:'A Dragon-type attack. It inflicts a set amount of damage, regardless of the target's type. * 'Bite:'A bite made using sharp fangs. This may cause the opponent to flinch, and it might not attack. * 'Dragon Breath:'A Dragon-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of paralyzing the target. * 'Crunch:'A Dark-type attack. Has a one-in-five chance of reducing the target's Spcl.Def. * 'Dragon Pulse:'The foe is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth. * 'Dragon Rush:'The user tackles the foe while exhibiting overwhelming menace. It may also make the target flinch. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Dragon Hybrid Category:Fusions Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Ghost Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users